Feeling
by Ryo Aileen
Summary: Kau tahu bahwa cinta tak butuh logika? Menunggu dua jam tak membuatku marah. Apa itu butuh logika? Cemburu. Apa itu butuh logika? Bukan logika. Bukan. NaruSaku's fanfiction


_Taukah kalian kalau cinta itu tak butuh logika?_

_Karena cinta membutuhkan perasaan. Bukan logika._

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu duduk terdiam dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Tangannya sibuk dengan _tablet_ yang dibawanya. Terdengar lirih senandung darinya.

Jam di persimpangan jalan menunjuk pada angka 10 dan 7.

9.35 p.m.

Mengapa pemuda ini masih senantiasa duduk di pinggir jalan yang sepi ini?

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya sebelum memasukkan _tablet_ itu ke dalam tasnya. Dia berdiri. Tas selempangnya bersandar nyaman pada bahunya.

_Sungguh fisik tanpa cacat._

Kulit _tan_ miliknya sangat eksotis. Ditambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang acak itu membuatnya lebih keren. Mata biru itu menenangkan setiap makhluk yang menatapnya. Tubuh atletis yang proporsional membuat penampilan fisiknya terlihat 100% sempurna—bahkan jika dengan pakaian yang tak layak dipakai.

Bahkan para lelaki mengakui dia sempurna—tanpa melihat sifatnya.

_Namikaze Naruto._

Sosok pemuda yang mampu membuat para malaikat berdusta pada Tuhan mereka. Mampu membuat bidadari rela menjadi manusia.

Sayang... dia menyukai seorang gadis. Gadis yang berani-beraninya menolak dirinya dan hanya meminta dirinya menjadi teman. Hanya jadi seorang teman. Tak lebih.

Tapi bukan salahnya jika dia masih menaruh harapan pada gadis itu. Bukankah tak ada larangan untuk berharap? Bukankah berharap itu tak berdosa?

_Bukankah secercah cahaya sangat berharga di kegelapan?_

...

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_," gadis itu menjawab.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. "Bukannya kamu tidak punya kekasih?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin bebas. Tidak ingin terikat dengan hubungan khusus. Tapi aku lebih suka berteman." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menawarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan kelingking Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa, _dengan berberat hati_, dia menerima tawaran gadis itu dengan menyambut kelingkingnya.

Gadis itu terlihat mungil. Rambut merah mudanya serasi dengan iris matanya—_emerald_. Senyum manisnya mampu membuat para lelaki meleleh bagai _ice cream_. Wangi manisnya menghipnotis para kaum Adam. Kecantikan parasnya tak terkalahkan. Tiada dua tiada tara.

_Haruno Sakura namanya._

Gadis ini membuat pangeran kita gila. Tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Tak fokus pada pelajaran. Bahkan gadis ini menempati tempat yang sama dengan zat adiktif bernama kafein pada hati dan pikiran Naruto.

Tapi yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah penolakan. Meski akhirnya dia bisa dekat dengan gadis yang dia suka.

...

Sakura menunggu di depan tempat kursusnya. Ini sudah dua jam berlalu. Biasanya Naruto menjemputnya sehabis dari klub sepak bola. Entah kenapa dia masih terdiam dan berharap Naruto datang.

_Drrr. Drrr._

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku. Hari ini aku ada acara. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu seperti biasanya. Maafkan aku." Tersirat penyesalan yang mendalam pada suara itu.

'_Dare_?' terdengar suara lain di seberang menginterupsi. Terdengar seperti suara wanita tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya—setidaknya pada saat itu.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku juga khawatir Naruto-_kun_ menjemput. Aku sudah pulang dari tadi," ucap Sakura dengan kebohongannya.

"_Yokatta_! Aku kira Sakura-_chan_ menunggu seperti biasanya. Baiklah. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku. Besok di taman bermain pukul sembilan. Aku tunggu. _Sayounara_."

_Tut tut tut._

Panggilan itu berakhir. Dan gadis berambut _pink_ itu berjalan lemas menuju halte bus.

Di persimpangan jalan dia melihat sosok yang ditunggunya tadi.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" gumamnya lirih. Dia baru saja ingin menegurnya. Sampai terlihat gadis berambut merah itu mengejarnya.

"_Onegai_. Itu tadi siapa? Yang ditelpon?" Gadis berambut merah itu terus mendesaknya.

_Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?_

Tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Bukankah semua sudah diatur oleh Yang Maha Kuasa? Bukankah setiap orang yang kita temui itu adalah kehendak-Nya? Bukankah setiap kejadian itu sudah digariskan?

Hati Sakura terasa seperti teriris. Untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk pemuda itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku tidak akan menerima panggilanmu jika tidur." Sakura sejenak melupakan kejadian di persimpangan jalan itu.

"Oh, ehehe. Hanya mengingatkan. Besok ke taman bermain pukul sembilan. Aku akan menunggu. _Oyasu_—"

"_Cho-chotto matte_." Sakura menahannya. Membiarkan waktu terus berjalan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Etto_, apa Naruto-_kun_ menyukai gadis berambut merah?"

"_Are? Nanda sore?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin menanyakan. Jika Naruto-_kun_ tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa."

"Siapa bilang aku tak ingin menjawab?" Naruto angkat bicara. Sakura terdiam menelan ludah. "Aku menyukai gadis berambut merah. Lebih tepatnya merah muda. _Jaa_, itu saja yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura hanya berdehem dan membalas salam dari Naruto, "_Oyasumi_."

...

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto. Dia memakai _jeans_ yang biasa dikenakan dengan kaos _orange_ yang dibalut jaket sepak bolanya. Dan jangan lupakan sepatu _kets_ yang dikenakannya.

"_Ohayou_," jawab Sakura. Dia memakai _dress_ selutut yang senada dengan rambutnya. Jaket berbahan _jeans_ itu melekat indah di kulit putih mulusnya. _Boats_ putihnya membuat gadis ini terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Siap untuk _tour_?" Wajah riangnya membuat Sakura luluh. Mau tidak mau, Sakura akhirnya mengikuti arus keceriaan Naruto.

...

_Okaa-san?_

"Sakura-_chan_, aku akan menerima..." sebelum kalimat itu selesai, Sakura sudah memberikan isyarat untuk menerima panggilannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucapnya. "_D-doko_?" Mimik wajah riangnya kini berubah.

"Naruto-_kun_, _daijoubu ka_?" Sakura yang menyadari raut muka itu pun ikut khawatir.

"Tunggu aku akan ke sana." Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan ada kejanggalan pun mengikuti Naruto.

Langkah lebar Naruto tak sepadan dengan kakinya yang mungil. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto. Naruto yang memeluk wanita berambut merah.

_Bukan. Bukan gadis yang sama dengan yang kemarin._

Wanita itu berlinang air mata. Menatap Naruto sendu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Naruto hanya berisyarat. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Wanita itu pergi dan Sakura menghampiri.

"Itu siapa?"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Naruto mengambil langkahnya menuju tempat dia memarkirkan sepeda motornya.

Sakura yang tak puas akan jawaban itu mengikuti Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_, tolong jawab aku," dia berteriak pada sosoknya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya lain kali," jawabnya enteng.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dengan keras sehingga menghentikan langkahnya. "Kemarin, aku berbohong. Aku menunggumu dua jam di tempat kursus. Saat pulang aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis. Dan sekarang kau seperti orang yang kesetanan setelah menerima panggilan wanita itu. Ada apa?"

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat mendengarkan Sakura. Dia mengambil _helm_ yang ada di kendaraan roda duanya dan memakaikan pada Sakura.

"Ikut aku. Aku akan menjelaskan di sana."

Mereka berkendara mengelilingi kota. Dan akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju.

_Rumah sakit._

"Siapa yang sakit?"

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju UGD. Sakura mendapati wanita berambut merah tadi bersama pria yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau cepat ke ruang dokter." Pria itu membuat Naruto mengangguk dan berkata _ya_.

Sakura tertinggal. Bukan. Sakura memilih untuk tinggal. Berharap dia mendapat informasi dari kebingungan yang dia dapat.

...

Atap rumah sakit waktu itu sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun di sana—selain mereka.

"Jadi, wanita tadi bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia ibuku. Sedangkan gadis yang kau lihat kemarin bernama Uzumaki Karin, sepupuku. Orangtuanya sudah tiada. Ibuku berinisiatif untuk merawatnya. Apalagi dia sakit-sakitan." Naruto bersandar pada tepian pagar. "Pagi ini sedikit konyol. Karena menyelamatkan anak kucing, Karin mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dia kehilangan darah banyak. Dan golongan darah AB dengan resus negatif sangat susah ditemukan. Bahkan PMI tidak punya darah itu. Bersyukur golongan darah kami sama."

Sakura menyimak penjelasan Naruto. Betapa leganya dia.

_Tunggu. Untuk apa dia merasa lega?_

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menungguku selama dua jam?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ah, eh, _etto... wakaranai_." Wajah Sakura memerah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak jelas. Dia pun mengamati langit yang mulah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"_Ano_, aku merasa tidak apa menunggu Naruto-_kun_. Dan aku merasakan yang namanya cemburu ketika bersama Naruto-_kun_." Rambut merah jambunya menari bersama angin senja.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sakura.

Mata hijau itu menatap si Biru. "Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_."

Seakan-akan angin tak ingin menginterupsi mereka. Para malaikat turun hanya untuk melihat ini semua.

Tawa Naruto memecah keheningan. "Aku juga."

_Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura tertawa di atap rumah sakit._

...

Halo, Dewan Pembaca sekalian! Entah ide ini tercipta dari apa dan dimana. Hanya saja saya ingin membuat fanfik ini setelah menonton IMB dengan berdasarkan Ketuhanan Yang Maha Esa, perdamaian abadi dan—

_Please stand by..._

Oke, maksud saya dengan berdasarkan kegalauan saya. Pasalnya, saya sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengunjungi salah satu calon universitas saya setelah ITB—Ubaya. Mungkin itu menjadi hal yang menggembirakan untuk mahasiswa Ubaya—terutama anak FBE (Fakultas Bisnis dan Ekonomika). Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja beberapa senior—sepertinya—punya luka batin dengan saya.

Baiklah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu mari kita sambut awal yang baru. Mari kita berdoa agar saya masuk ITB saja agar tidak membuka luka lama para senior FBE di Ubaya.

Sebenarnya saya adalah Naruto sentrik. Aku suka fanfik yang ada Narutonya. Bersikap—sedikit—fanatik pada Naruto X Sakura. Dan bersikap biasa saja pada Naruto X _Girls_ (selain Sakura). Dan entah kenapa aku sangat menyayangi dengan _pairing crack_. Tapi juga menyayangi _pairing official_. Dan minta maaf karena di sini, saya mengubah golongan darah Naruto menjadi golongan darah AB dengan resus negatif tanpa persetujuan Bapak Drs. Masashi Kishimoto, .

Senantiasa saya ucapkan rasa syukur. Dan akhir kata...

_Hoam, ngantuk._

Hey, saya senang bertemu orang baru. Sapa saya di twitter NanaAutis :D #SokArtis

_Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_


End file.
